Biggest Player? Maybe Not
by fax19lover
Summary: Max is a hot popular 17 year old. fang is the biggest player at her school. Hate or Love. Read to Find out.


**Hey guys! This's a story to write on when I'm bored or stuck on my others. I want to be a model but I live in Vermont and my parents don't want me to. Any ideas? I hope that ya'll like it! Enjoy!**

**Biggest player? Maybe Not...**

_**Chapter 1: When In The Halls**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- _ I sat up in bed and looked at what my fist had smashed. My ninth alarm clock this year. Great it's only March. Let me backtrack. my name's Maximum Ride. I'm sixteen and have waist length light blond hair. My eyes are toffee brown and I'm super tan. I guess I'm pretty hot with my D cups, small waist and curved hips. People say I should model but it's so girly and frilly and fake.

I have four siblings. My twin is Maya. Angel and Gazzy are twins as well. they have beach blond hair and blue eyes with tan skin. Angel has curls to her waist and Gazzy has his cropped blond hair spiked up on his head. Ella is my other sister. She's seventeen but in mine and Maya's grade. She has butt length black hair with dark brown eyes and super tan skin. She looks like mine and Maya's measurements.

Today was Friday at Clearwater High and I was hating it. I lost one bet to Ella and now she gets to dress me everyday for the rest of high school or until I start to be more girly. As if. I went and got in the shower to wash up. As soon as I stepped out and dried off Ella threw a pair of underwear in the bathroom. I stepped into them and Ella came in to do my hair and makeup. She curled my hair and clipped back my bangs with a gold pin. My makeup was a smokey eye and full pink lips.

"Thanks Ella now go get me my clothes." I told her.

"M'kay. BRB." She said and skipped out of the bathroom to my room leaving me in a bra and panties. Soon her hand peeked in and tossed me a pair of super short jean shorts with a black and white stripe crop top from Victoria's Secret and camisole that was pretty. I slipped it on and walked out into my room.

"Hey Ella. How does it look?" I asked her as I spun in a circle.

"You look great but put on these shoes." She said. "We leave in ten minutes." With that she left my room to grab her things. I looked down at the shoes and nearly screamed. They were four inch silver strappy heels. I have to wear heels everyday. Stupid Ella. I put them on and grabbed my bag and a bottle of water and an apple.

"BYE MOM! I'm leaving." I yelled before slamming the door and jogging out of the house and into my new red bug. Maya and Ella were already in there. "Hey guys. Let's go get Nudge." I said as we sped off. Nudge is Ella's best friend. Mine too. We pulled up in her driveway and she hopped in shotgun.

"I love your shoes Max. Can I borrow them someday? We should go shopping today after school because Victoria's Secret is having a huge sale!" Nudge said in one breath. She has a mini-motor mouth. it's toned down since middle school.

"Yeah Max! We totally should!" Maya said from the back.

"Okay fine but we're not going to flirt today. Just shop and eat." I said.

"What! Fine." Ella said at my glare.

"Good. Mall at four." Maya said. I nodded as we pulled up in the parking lot for school. I pulled into my reserved spot. My mom's the principal here so we get to park right up front. A sleek black convertible pulled up next to us.

"OOOHHH! It's Fang!" Ella and Maya said.

"That would be EEWW it's Fang!" I said. Fang is our schools biggest player ever. He's also the hottest guy at our school with his floppy black hair and tan skin and obsidian eyes that you could melt in. WAIT JUST A FUDGING MINUTE! I didn't just say _ANY_ of that! Got it? Good. "He's such a player it's not even funny." I said and stepped out of my car.

"You should except the fact that he's hot and into you." Nudge said.

"Yeah well he only likes my body not my personality and brains." I said before going up the stairs to the school.

"He may be a player but we won't know if you don't try." Ella said.

"Whatever." I said as I opened my locker. I pulled out my books and shut the door with a bang. " Bye guys." I said as they all went to there classes. We all have the same afternoon classes and me and Fang have all classes together. This's my schedual.

_1- Study Hall- Mrs. Neyo- 8:00_

_2- Math AP- Mr. Chow- 9:00_

_3- Language Arts- Mrs. Lily- 10:00_

_4- Spanish 2- Senorita Adriana- 11:00_

_5- Lunch- 12:00_

_6- Science- Mrs. Neyo- 1:00_

_7- Social Studies- Mrs. Lily- 2:00_

_8- Physical Education- Coach Brice- 3:00_

_9- Dismissal- 4:00_

I had up until lunch with Fang and after lunch with everyone else and Fang's best friend Iggy. Iggy is alright but he's still a player himself. Just as I was starting to walk to class another player, Dylan, slammed me into a locker.

" What the hell Dylan!" I screamed.

"Don't fight babe and it'll be easier for you." He said before pushing his slimy lips against mine. I brought my knee up and hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He crumpled to the ground holding his family jewels.

"Don't ever touch me ever again and _never _call me babe." I spat before stomping off. I rushed into my study hall two seconds before the bell rang. "I'M NOT LATE!" I screamed.

"Yes okay Max now please take your seat." Mrs. Neyo said.

"Yes m'am." I said before scurrying off to my seat next to , *shudder*, _Fang. _I set my things down on my desk and started reading a book that had to be done today by L.A. Fang was already here and he was reading some weird book about winged bird kids. **HAHAHA! HAD TO PUT IT IN THERE! SORRY GUYS. BACK TO THE STORY! **

I had just finished the last chapter when Fang looked up at me. He smiled and looked down at my attire before chuckling and going back to his book. **:) **

"What?" I asked him. He looked up again.

"You look smoking hot today." Was all h said before getting up and walking out as the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked to my locker.I grabbed my math book and a pencil, and a tube of chap stick. I was about to go and get to class when Fang shut my locker and pinned me to it.

"Listen Max. I really like you and I'm sorry that I am a total player and jerk. Will you go out with me?" He asked with a soft voice. I looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him. I was about to kiss him when I remembered who he was so I kept going to his ear and whispered one little word.

"No." Then walked away to math. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there in shock. I giggled a little but soon arrived at math. AH This was going to be a stressful math class because Fang sat next to me here as well.

**I hope ya'll like it. Please review.**

**Reviews=Updates**


End file.
